tornadohistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPCBlackfordCounty995Main/Improperly rated NWS tornadoes
Just a reminder that I'm not a architect and that for the timebeing these are specifically Indiana tornadoes (for now), these ratings may be unaccurate to the actual rating. Henryville, Indiana (2012) Date: March 2, 2012 Official rating:' '''175 mph, low-end EF4 '''Warranted rating': 205 mph, low-end EF5 Description: One of the single most infamous tornadoes in Indiana state history, this tornado obliterated dozens of houses in Henryville, Indiana on March 2, 2012, killing 11 people in the process. Most of the damage produced by this tornado was indicative of EF2-EF3 damage, with a few dozen houses sustaining low-end EF4 damage. However, a upgrade to 205 mph EF5 was unofficially warranted due to the damage to a warehouse, that was swept clean from it's foundation. Kokomo, Indiana (2013) Date: November 17, 2013 Official rating: 130 mph, high-end EF2 Warranted rating: 150 mph, mid-range EF3 Description: Well, who would've guessed that the first tornado in this list was the INFAMOUS KOKOM-nah just kidding this is the really obscure November 17, 2013 one, the strongest tornado to strike the downtown area of Kokomo since 1965, this tornado caused unusually intense damage for a high-end EF2, and several spots suggest the tornado likely tied it's much more infamous August 24, 2016 counterpart in terms of intensity. Given damage to structures in the partially concerete structures in southern Kokomo, I have determined that winds in excess of 150 mph occurred at several spots. Kokomo, Indiana (2016) Date: August 24, 2016 Official rating: 150 mph, mid-range EF3 Warranted rating: 145 mph, low-end EF3 Description: Yes, two Kokomo tornadoes in a row, and this is that infamous 2016 one that gained a crap ton of attention in the press, primarily due to the "Starbucks Miracle of 2016", when a Starbucks with nearly 20 people was partially flattened and completely destroyed, yet no one was killed or even severely injured. However, this was one of the roughly a dozen buildings to sustain EF3 damage in this tornado, and most of this damage was indicative of winds of 145 mph, or lower end EF3, rather than the mid-range 150 mph rating that it officially received. Woodburn, Indiana (2016) Date: August 24, 2016 Official rating: 160 mph, high-end EF3 Warranted rating: 175 mph, low-end EF4 Description: Oh look, another August 24 tornado, and the one that should've gained more attention then it did. This tornado flattened plenty of corn and structures northeast of Fort Wayne, a city of 100,000 people, and struck the city of Woodburn. Now, this tornado is probably the one that I will always maintain has had a EF4 rating. I have maintained this since it was initially rated and am not giving up my argument until the tornado is upgraded to the EF4 rating it deserves. "Why do I maintain this?", you may ask, and here is some reasoning: #A well-built brick building was swept from it's foundation, with debris still present on the foundation, which is why I won't rate this any higher than 180 mph. #A well-built barnhouse was swept clean from it's foundation, with large chunks of debris from the houses and barn being dropped nearly a mile and a half away. #A ENTIRE farm vehicle's engine was torn out, and there has been 3 harvests since the 2016 tornado and it has never been found, suggesting that it landed very far away. #A unanchored house was completely swept away, leaving only the bare foundation with no sign a house used to be there, suggesting winds of 165-175 mph. Roll, Indiana (2019) Date: May 27, 2019 Official rating: 150 mph, mid-range EF3 Warranted rating: 165 mph, minimal EF4 Description: Ah yes, if we let a little bit of bias for the tornado that hit only a few miles from me in. This tornado flattened a well-built barn and radio tower. That is all I know, although that sounds like minimal EF4 damage to me. Category:Blog posts